In recent years, a home-electric-appliance cooperation function has been introduced for a home network, with which various home electric appliances are connected to a network by a home energy management system (HEMS) having a function of managing power usage for addressing an environmental issue, turning power on/off from outside a house, and the like, in addition to cooperation of AV home electric appliances by internet protocol (IP) connection using Ethernet® or wireless local area network (LAN). However, there are home electric appliances whose computational performance is insufficient to have a communication function, and home electric appliances which do not have a communication function due to a matter of cost.
In order to solve such a problem, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technique of efficiently establishing communication between devices in a limited transmitting apparatus among limited optical spatial transmitting apparatus which transmit information to a free space using light, by performing communication using plural single color light sources of illumination light.